His Return
by The Guy With Common Sense
Summary: She waited for him. She waited for the day Red would return. No one misses him as much as she did. One-shot.


Hello, everybody!

I always wanted to write a one-shot, but I never had the inspiration to do so. But, that all changed when I read a web comic involving Red, the Pokemon Trainer from Red/Blue/Yellow/FireRed/LeafGreen.

Anyway, I wrote it based off the web comic. I suppose I should have made it longer, but I think it's okay the way it is. Not all one-shots are meant to be long, after all.

Without further ado, I give you my opus!

* * *

All she ever wanted was to see him again.

Red – that's his name. He was the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto when he was 11. She stood by him, supporting him from afar.

It tore out her heart when he announced to her that he was leaving. He said that it was for her as he wanted her to be proud of him. She never did tell him she was. She regretted it.

She watched as he left with his first ever Pokémon, his most loyal companion, Pikachu. She knew he wasn't the shy little boy she once knew.

3 years would pass and no signs from him; not even a single message saying he was alright. She began to think he died and it just made her slump into a depression that not even Green, Red's best friend and rival, could help. Professor Oak was always there for her, if only in a fatherly sense.

She was grateful.

She would always look outside the window, making sure she would be the first to see Red walk by. The moment she would see him – she'd slap him and then hug him, crying.

After all the times she's seen him, he would always appear tired and somber. It scared her that he, who once was full of life and exuberated confidence, now became a man as he saw the evils in life. He fought against Team Rocket, making her worry ten times more than ever.

Whenever she attempted to talk to him, he would always remain silent – a habit he had as a kid when he wasn't happy. It hurt her to see him become something else. He was no longer full of energy and child-like wonder; what he had was a cold stare with an apathetic countenance.

It was a far cry from his old persona and it hurt her.

When he won the championship, from Green of all people, he had a smile that made her heart skip. Was it possible he finally got over the trauma he faced during his quest? She was the first, besides the Professor himself, to congratulate him.

He just smiled and nodded. It wasn't his old self, but it was a start.

Then, he announced his departure and he went back to the visage he had before winning the Pokémon League. She begged him not to go and all it did was harden his gaze, walking away slowly. He muttered something, but all she could even hear was "I'm sorry…"

She cried, whispering into Pikachu to take care of him for her. The rodent nodded, uttering its namesake and went to its trainer.

When she heard of a trainer from Johto win 16 badges and was given admittance to Mt. Silver, she implored him to visit her home. He accepted graciously; he seemed tired, which also helped her bring him in. He reminded her of Red.

He asked her who Red was, with a curios gaze that made her wince. This boy totally reminded her of Red.

With a tearful gaze, she soon told him about Red. She explained he was a confident boy, even though he once was shy. He explained he was the youngest Champion; also the toughest – stronger even than Lance, supposedly.

She told him he left to Mt. Silver and how she missed him, aching for his return.

She saw the boy feel motivated, as he got up with a grin. "I promise you, I will get him back for you!"

For some reason, she believed he was the only one who could actually fulfill that promise. She hugged the boy. She apologized for never asking his name.

"The name is Ethan!" he greeted himself politely, yet childishly as he grinned. All she did was smile at him and wished him luck.

She even made him some food for his travels to Mt. Silver.

A week went by and she worried that Ethan failed in his promise or he was busy trying to defeat Red. She began to cry yet again. Another failed opportunity.

However, the tears were wiped away as the door knocked. Confused, she began to calm herself down. She didn't want to worry the person who knocked – especially if it was the Professor. Walking to the door, she opened and saw Ethan grin.

Confused, she asked why he was here if he should be at Mt. Silver.

Pointing with his thumb, Ethan had the biggest grin ever, as if he felt accomplished, "Mission complete!"

She glanced over and saw Red, her eyes widening and her heart stopped. He looked completely thin and pale. Pikachu was there looking a bit tired, but not as bad as Red.

Trembling, she whispered, "Red?"

The said boy looked at her with a smile, went up to her, and hugged her, "Hey, mom."

* * *

I hope you all liked it!

Yes, it's his mother; not his wife, lover, girlfriend, whatever. Why not? It's his mother after all! I feel as though going to see her first before anybody was the best thing to write about.

It helps that I got inspired by a web comic.

Sadly, I forgot the whereabouts of said comic and I would like it if anybody who reads this to please tell me the link or title for it.


End file.
